


AmazeBALLS

by Luckythirteen45



Series: Balls Series [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, John and Shaw being little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckythirteen45/pseuds/Luckythirteen45
Summary: John and Shaw here a new word from a number and use it to annoy Harold.





	AmazeBALLS

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the ball series though there is nothing NSFW in this one. There was no way I could bring myself to write something NSFW with amazeballs in it. I have a shard of dignity left.

Their last number had been three days ago, and Harold had taken so many walks with Bear that his hip and back were protesting but it was better than being stuck in the library with Ms. Shaw and Mr. Reese. He was beginning to regret telling them that they needed to find a hobby that wasn’t violence related. The number from three days ago had been a 14-year-old girl that had been taking videos with her friends at the wrong place and the wrong time and a couple gang members were after her. The situation was handled quickly but had said something that had stuck around.

“That was amazeballs!!!” The young girl had exclaimed after watching John and Shaw take down the gang members.

That simple sentence was now the bane of Harold’s existence. When no number had presented itself in the morning Mr. Reese and Ms. Shaw took to a new way of keeping themselves entertained.

“This sandwich is amazeballs.” Shaw groaned with her feet up on the desk.

“That gun is amazeballs Shaw, were did you get it.” John asked.

“Good Bear, that was amazeballs,” Shaw cooed to Bear after he caught a tennis ball midair.

Any excuse they could find to use that word was used and it was driving Harold insane. He had even asked the Machine for a number but there was help on that front.

Going into day four of no new number Harold finally snapped.

“So, Reese have you tried the new doughnut place down on 5th it’s amazeballs.” Shaw said casually while her and John were cleaning guns at a table.

“No, I haven’t yet, though you should try the new restaurant on 52nd its amazeballs.” John replied and was about to say something else when Harold slammed his hands down on his desk.

“That is enough! I’ve have it with whatever this nonsense is, and it ends immediately, I never wish to hear the word, if it can even be called that, amazeballs again. You both go do whatever it is you usually do to entertain yourselves normally. I will call you when we have new number. Am I making myself clear.” 

After slamming his hands down Harold had made his way over to the two assassins and was standing in front of them with his hands on his hips.

“Dammit,” Shaw said and fished a $20 bill out of her pocket threw it on the table, grabbing her gun and leaving, calling over her shoulder “You win Reese.”

Harold looked even more furious than he had a few seconds ago. “After our last number and you telling us our extracurricular violent hobbies were off the table Shaw got the idea to bet on how long it would take for you to snap if we kept using that word. She bet you would last a week and I said you would last just past 3 days.” John answered Harold’s unspoken question then offered a piece offering, I’ll go grab us some lunch from that Thai place you like.”

“Oh Harold,” John called back just as he got to the top of the stairs “No one has dressed Shaw, or I down like that since we went into covert ops, it was pretty amazeballs.”

John gave Harold a shit eating grin and dashed down the stairs before Harold could say anything. Harold just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and wondered how he had got into this situation.


End file.
